Disorder
by 11whatevers
Summary: Darren is a son of Khaos and he's consider to be too powerful by the gods, so his life is thrown into disorder, then people die because of him or so he thinks, and he can't remember the last time his mother acted like she loved him. After his last boyfriend he vows never to love again but when a certain Di Angelo comes along. what then? run hide or sweet suicide?


Disorder 1  
A heros of Olympus story

jasons pov

"Leo we ne-". Suddenly i felt something crash into me and I fell down on the ground. I groaned and slowly sat up rubbing my head, something warm was dripping off my chin and it blood infact i was covered in it. Leo ran over to me and asked if i was alright was about to respond when i saw the skinny boy next to me. his brown messy hair covered his eyes, but his hair didn't hide his fiery orange eyes from staring a hole through me,

"Where am i?"

leo answered with a "Are you sure its not when are you? because you know you could be from the future or the past its always that ironic douchey twist no one expects DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH HABLAS ESPANOL?!" the boy stared at leo "Are you crack?" leo smiled "NOPE!" he said grinning a few inches away from the boys face the boys face.

"This really killed my mood, man i was actually suspecting things were gonna go my way for once…. but of course not, i was hoping to bleed out in the peaceful woods where no one would find my decaying carcass." then i noticed the had tears running down his face. The boy shoved leo I held my breath 'could this be the seventh?! No he was the seventh' "bleed out?" annabeth questioned. i'd forgotten about the blood on my chin, in the few seconds he's been here a small pool of blood gathered around him, his wrist were slit down to the bone, I noticed as he gripped in between his fist tightly a utility blade, just a single blade he gripped it hard and blood leaked out from in between his fingers, his wrists were scared and many cuts old and fresh laced both of them blood was running down thickly.

"Fuck my life..." The boy sounded pained. his grip on the razor blade tightened. "Are you gonna be okay?" percy asked. annabeth shot percy a disapproving glance as if saying 'Idiot does he look okay?' Everyone stopped and stared hazel ran forward before anyone could stop her she hugged the boy. and he struggled against her. "get away from me… " his voice was flat and sharp.

"who're you? and why would you even try to do this."

he blinked "let me go…"

"hazel you probably should let him go i mean we don't exactly know him, he could be a roman -"

"The seventh…" I stated everyone stared at me "he is the seventh" the boy swayed in hazels grasp a moment, then his eyes closed and he fell. frank surged forward and took the boy in his arms. "SHIT HES LOST TOO MUCH BLOOD! HE NEEDS AMBROSIA NOW!" Annabeth screamed.

"I got it." Leo said in a panic, he ran down the stairs to the storerooms, Annabeth followed him. Frank lay the boy down on deck as PIper walked over to him with a wet rag in hand and wiped the blood off of the seventh. The seventh was whispering "My fault," over and over and over again. i felt my shoulder being tapped. "What!" i asked. as i turned around to confront the person. he looked just like the seventh only he had white hair and yellow eyes his skin was paper white " i'm here to explain, im sorry for any trouble that we may have caused you…"

"We?" percy asked.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS RUCKUS WHO DO I NEED TO BLUDGEON TO DEATH?!" coach hedge appeared waving his club angrily .

"I didnt know that you knew the word bludgeon" Percy chided.

Annabeth sighed "idiot."

"Greetings satyr anyways back to the point of wei am what these demigods call the seventh or part of him are like yin and yang I am the pure of darrens soul my counter part is dark and volatile. but together we form that boy he is named darren… i will quickly show you what happened. the last 72 hours" he motioned to Darren who was being fed ambrosia by Annabeth and Leo which in all the chaos I had neglected to notice them come back. "I am a son of khaos"

" you mean eris?"

"no i am the son of the void khaos k-h-a-o-s" the pure darren explained.

"but khaos has disappeared how can the void have a son?!"

"he had eros tartarus and gaia"

"i thought that khaos was female!"

"the gap can be any gender he chooses to be in the beginning he was a female and gave birth to the primeval gods, once and a while khaos will come to earth and select a mortal as a lover breed and have kids and anyways I need to show you what has happened…"

*NO ONES POV*

in an instant the scenery changed to a dirty old stairway of a apartment.

"what happened?" percy and annabeth jinxed.

"you're inside my memory."

Regular darren walked up the steps holding a bouquet of blue rose, he was smiling and had a black t shirt with a lime green skull he wore bracelets on his arms most likely to hide his old cuts. on with black skinny jeans and shoes to match. He took out a key and opened the door. the apartment itself wasnt that bad it was white with a desk by the window with a laptop and a few paintings and a couch near the desk, I glanced down a hallway to see the kitchen. It was just your average kitchen table chairs fridge shelves oven.

darren walked down a separate hallway and we followed until darren paused at a door. his eyes widened as he opened the door. inside the room where two boys straddling each other making out. a blonde and a black haired boy. Darren looked heartbroken as he stumbled upon this sight.

" A al alex why?"

the blackhaired boy jumped and turned around, he had a bit of lime green on the tips of his hair. Alexs eyes blue remained calm.

"you said you were open to threesomes and i really couldn't wait much longer." he said with a british accent.

"... i did say that but you expect me to believe you would invite him over a few hours before work ended?"

" its true i swear!"

"you're drunk and stoned aren't you?" the shock wore off his features at this point.

"y yes?"

" now stop lying and tell me the truth did you or did you not intend to cheat on me?"

"i i yes i did i'm sorry…" Alex admitted.

Darren handed alex the bouquet and walked away to a different room. jason presumed it was darrens room. it was painted black and had a bed a closet a drawer and a desk with a laptop on it.

he opened a drawer and pulled out some euros a razor and a small parcel. and quickly pocketed them and hen he exited the room and walked toward the door.

"DARREN NO DONT GO SHIT PLEASE IM SORRY DONT GO!" alex held darren tightly pleading with him.

"unhand me. as my roommate you have no right to touch me and you have all the right to do what you will." darren had broken alex's heart.

"NO PLEASE DONT I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO PROMISE ME YOU WON'T!"

"you are not my boyfriend anymore, I don't have to promise you a thing." with that he ran out the door having alex calling his name.

The scene skipped to a wooded trail at midday and darren was walking along, he already had cut himself. "Fuck my life." he sighed and closed his eyes. "anyways you make way too much noise, for the last god damn time i'm not coming back okay?" a man that looked about twenty or so stepped out of the forest.

"Master the village requests you audience-

"I AM NOT MASTER! I AM NOT A PRINCE…. Darius is, is he not?'

"he is not the rightful heir, he was not trained by aldwyn… Please the village needs you!"

"they do not…"

"fine master, your mother is dying"

"she is? well she won't want to see me that much i know"

"sire she asking for you, sire the village its desecrated its slowly falling apart we need our king.

"only to curse me with her dying breath, darius would never let the village fall to such conditions."

"he is trying his best but the bandits they grow stronger w-"

"nothing my brother cannot take care of if you continue to waste my time i will have to send you back in itty bitty pieces for the drakens"

"yes master. I shall let the prince's know" the man left. then everything faded out of existence and we were on the ship again.


End file.
